Finding Love
by secretkeeper127
Summary: What if the roles were reversed and it was Mack who caught Lela instead of Brady? What will happen? you will have to read to find out.
1. Reversed

**Okay so I'm going to follow through with my own challenge and try and write a Mack x Lela story. So here it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Beach Movie or any of its characters, although I wish I did. **

**(takes place during the falling for you scene)**

**Mack's P.O.V **

I have to leave this crazy place, like NOW! I drag Brady next to the stage and out of the way of the dancers. "Brady.. Brady, Brady, Brady! I'm sorry, but I am worried. I don't have time to wait around the storm. I'm going to head back to the beach and try to figure a way out of here." I told him while trying to move toward the door but he pulled me back.

"No, no, Mack, Mack, remember.. this is the part that we saw at your grandfathers. Where the two leads get together." he told me.

"But I have to get back. My flight leaves in two hours." oh no, now I've done it. He's getting angry. When he gets angry his face turns a little red.

"Fine you want to leave, we'll leave. I'll go search for a way out of here." he starts to walk away but runs into tanner. "oh, sorry bro. That was totally my fault." wait, isn't tanner suppose to catch Lela now. I turn my head to see Lela about to fall so I quickly run over and catch her. Next thing I know I'm staring into her beautiful blue eyes and I think I'm starting to fall in love. I can hear her singing in the background and I can see her lips moving, but I can't comprehend anything. Gently, I put her down so she is standing. I get pulled out of my thought by her talking.

"You saved my life." she said in a dreamy voice as she stared into my eyes.

"No, not really. The stage is like two feet from the floor." I respond distractedly.

"I'm Lela," she tells me in the sweetest voice I have ever heard. Quickly, I respond so I don't look like an idiot.

"I-I'm Mackenzie, but people call me Mack." she was about to talk when Brady rushes over and interrupts.

"Hey, can I barrow Mack for a minuet." he starts pulling me away before she can answer.

"So I'll talk to you later." I hear her magnificent voice say before I'm suddenly outside. I'm too distracted to hear anything Brady is saying. The only thing that's on my mind is Lela. She is so beautiful. I'm brought back to reality by hands clapping in my face. Turn my head I see Brady staring at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Have you heard anything I've said?" I simply shake my head. "What has got you soo distracted?" he asks.

"Lela" I answer him.

**Okay so this was my first chapter. I hope you guys like it. Next chapter I'm thinking of doing Lela's point of view. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews. Thank you!**


	2. Perfect moment

**Here is the next chapter in my story. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Beach Movie or its characters, even though I wish I do. **

**Lela's P.O.V.**

Wow. Even though I just met her, I think I'm starting to fall for Mack. She is so gorgeous. Slowly I make my way back over to the table that my brother and his friends are at. I guess I was so distracted that I didn't notice everyone stopped talking and that started staring at me.

"Yo, sis! You okay?" Butchy's voice brought me out of my daze. Not being able to find my voice, I nod. "Who was that chick, anyway?" this time I answer in a dreamy voice.

"Mack" It's quiet one minuet, then suddenly they are all teasing me.

"Awww! Does my little sister have a crush?" Butchy teases me while everyone laughs. I could literally feel my face heating up and becoming red.

"She is cute and she saved my life, you should be grateful." I respond, trying to make them stop.

"oh, honey the worst thing that would have happened was that you broke a nail." Chee Chee said then did her signature giggle. She's right though. But maybe it was destiny, maybe we were suppose to meet.

**(time skip) **

Right now, all the bikers are standing around the fire, trying to stay warm. I turn my head to see Mack and the boy from earlier walking towards us. I run over to Mack and give her a hug.

"Thanks again Mack for catching me. You know these are-" I cut myself off once I see the boy standing there awkwardly behind me. "Oh bonkers! Are you two together? I would never take a boys girl. I mean, that would be stealing and well, probably very hard to return." I know I'm rambling but I'm kinda nervous and I really like her.

"Oh, no we're not together. I mean, we're together but we're not... together." the boy explains but I'm not sure if I understood that. Oh, well! The two give each other strange looks before Mack introduces me to him.

"Lela, this is Brady." Ooh! So that's what his name is.

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if mack took me for a walk on the beach?" I ask.

"Please! Beaches were meant to be walked on that's why they're called... beaches." Now he is just making a fool of himself. I look between the two of them.

"You guys are strange. I like that." Now I'm talking like an idiot. Quickly, I excuse myself. "Meet me by the water Mack." before I leave I remember my manners. "Oh! It was very nice to meet you." I skip over over to the life guard seat and lean against it. Looking over to them, I can see Mack and Brady in a heated argument. I frown. Why would the be fighting? I try to think of some reasons but I can't come up with any. When I look over again, Mack is making her way over here. Once she reaches me she sticks her hand out for me to take. We walk in silence for a while until I break it.

"So, why were you and Brady arguing before?" I ask slowly. She sighs before answering.

"Before we came here me and Brady dated but I broke up with him a few days ago. Now he's mad because I like you . But I can tell that he likes Tanner." She tells me. Ooh so they were dating but aren't anymore. I guess I was lost in thought because I'm brought out by Mack pulling on my arm. She brings me over to a big rock and sits on it. She pulls me up, so that I'm sitting in between her legs. She puts her arms around my waist while I rest my head back on her shoulder. This is the most perfect moment ever and I wish it will never end. Softly, I start to sing.

(Lela- _italic_)

(Mack- **bold**)

(both- _**both**_)

_When its meant to be_

_the stars seem to glisten_

_**Meant to be**_

_**all the clouds depart **_

_**When its meant to be **_

**its destiny callin**__

_**And if you listen **_

_**you'll find your heart **_

This moment could not get any better. I turn my head to look at Mack and see her looking back at me. Slowly we both lean in until our lips touch. I stand corrected.

**And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it and sorry for any mistakes. Thank you!**


	3. setting Brady up

**Okay, so to get things started I'm going to respond to some of your comments. **

Ultimate Alternate Universe**: I will try to make them longer**

xComma**: I don't think its rushed. I mean anything can happen in a movie right. Well in mine its love at first sight. **

mackrivera1399**: I will. **

**Okay so lets start the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Beach Movie or its characters.**

Macks P.O.V.

After the kiss, me and Lela laid down on the sand and looked at the stars. Everything was perfect until Lela suddenly jumped up with a smile on her face. "I have an idea!" she said. Grabbing my hand, she pulled me up and started dragging me towards Big Momma's.

"So... what's this idea?" I ask. Stopping abruptly, she turned towards me.

"We are going to get Brady and Tanner together! So, you are going to come to my house later for a sleepover with the rest of the biker girls, and you are going to bring Brady. Now, I know for a fact that the suffer boys are getting together at Big Momma's. So we are going to help Brady get ready." Wow! I must admit that is a good plan. Now to just get Brady to admit he likes Tanner. And I have to make sure he's not mad at me anymore.

_(flashback)_

_After Lela skipped over to the life guard stand, I turned back to Brady. He looked mad. "One minuet you want to leave and then the next you want to stay. What is the matter with you!?" he yelled at me. Luckily, no one was paying us any attention. _

"_Why are you yelling at me!?" I yelled back. He has no right to yell at me. He should be happy that we get to stay longer._

" _I just want to know why you changed your mind so suddenly?" he said calming down slightly. I'm not sure if I should tell him, I mean he is my best friend but we just broke up. Oh whatever. _

"_Umm... well... you see... I kinda like Lela" I said the last part in a whisper. He had a confused look on his face so I guess he didn't hear me. "I kinda like Lela," I repeat, but a little louder. He looked surprised. _

"_What! No! You can't like her! She's suppose to get together with Tanner! And we just broke up like yesterday!" he smiled at the mention of the suffer. Awww! He likes tanner. If he likes Tanner then why is he yelling at me? _

"_Why are you telling this to me when you like Tanner!?" He is such a hypocrite _

"_What!? No! Why-why would you think that?" he said in the high voice he uses when he's lying. Why won't he just admit it to himself?_

"_Whatever. Come talk to me when you stop lying to yourself." I turn my back to him and huff I make my way over to Lela and hold my hand out for her to take._

_(End of flashback)_

I guess I was lost in thought for a while because we were in front of Big Momma's. We saw Brady sitting on the steps.

"Have you cooled down yet?" I ask him. He nods then looks at our intertwined hands.

"So you guys are together? It's real?" me and Lela look at each other then back at Brady and nod. Lela lets go of my hand and moves to sit on one side of him, so I go and sit on the other side.

"And you liking Tanner is real." she said to him. He turned to look at me with the 'what the hell' look.

"What? She saw us arguing before and wanted to know. I couldn't not tell her." I told him and it was true. I don't think I could lie to her or keep secrets from her. Its weird because I've never felt like this before. Okay, I'm getting off track.

"And I'm glad she did because now we are going to help you get together with Tanner. They always get together at Big Momma's and I can get you invited. So we are going to go back to my house and get you ready. And just so you know, I can already tell he likes you by the way he's looking at you right now." And its true. Lela gets up and walks towards tanner. I can see them talking and then she points to where we are. He nods his head and then she is walking back towards us. Once she gets here she sits on my lap and I put my arms around her. It just fells natural. "And now your invited."

**(time skip) **

Right now we are sitting in Lela's room looking at clothes that she took from her brothers room. They don't look like something a biker would wear.

"Don't worry. My brother doesn't even wear that anymore. He probably doesn't even know he has it." We pick out an outfit for him and then fix his hair. Twenty minuets he was ready to go. He looked nervous so I tried to calm him down.

"Brady calm down! There is no need to get nervous. Just be yourself and then at the end of the night, you ask him out. Okay?" he nods. We push him out the front door and then head back upstairs to her room. We were finally alone. Well, at least until the other girls get here. She laid down on her bed so I went and laid next to her. I put my arm around her waist and lent my forehead on the side of her head, occasionally rubbing my nose against her cheek **(like what Mack and Brady did in the movie)**. I wish this would never end.

**Okay so another chapter is done. Sorry this one took so long. I had a little writers block. Thank you for all the comments!**


End file.
